Christmas at the Castle
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: Pikachu, Meta Knight, and Fox sees that it's Christmas at Smash Castle, when Fox gets dragged off by a yeti. Yes, I'm aware this is late.


______

__

Christmas at the Castle

by HyperInuyasha

I'm writing this story to break in the new laptop I got today. Merry Christmas everyone! ...Actually, by the time I published this, it's 2011. So Happy New Year's too!

_____

* * *

_

"Hey, what the! Where are we?" yelled Pikachu, who suddenly realized that he's not on top of the castle, staring at a horrible creature.

"It seems that Hyper has taken another break." said Meta Knight.

"What, again!" asked Pikachu.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" asked Fox.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Meta Knight.

"Presents." said Fox.

"Presents?" said Meta Knight curiously. Then, he and Pikachu suddenly realized that there's a Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"Woah! Hyper finally decided to work on Christmas! Hells yeah!" said Pikachu.

"I think we should go visit all the other Smashers, don't you think?" asked Meta Knight. They leave their room and head to the living room, where all the Smashers are chatting or opening presents. "Hmm... I'm not sure if that's quite safe."

"What's not sa-" said Pikachu, until he noticed the tree, which wasn't a tree at all. It was actually the Porky statue, tied up with tinsel and lights. He didn't look amused.

"Wow! What an awesome tree!" said Fox.

"That's a frickin statue." muttered Pikachu.

"It's obviously a tree! Why would it be a statue?" asked Fox.

"Touche." responded Pikachu.

"Hey, I think they forgot to put up a star. Hold on, I think I have one..." said Fox, taking a Star out of it's pocket.

"Fox! Careful, that's a Star from the Mario universe." said Meta Knight.

"Don't let the statue touch i-" began Pikachu. But Fox had already clambered up the statue. Fox then puts the Star on top of it's head.

The Porky statue started to flash with invincibillity. With it's newfound strength, it manages to break through it's bonds. It picks Fox up and then threw him out through a window. The Porky statue then made a mad dash to the front door, kicking any unlucky Smasher that gets in it's way.

"...Huh." said Pikachu.

"I propose that we rescue Fox from the outside world." said Meta Knight. They head outside, where a heavy blizzard was blowing. They manage to locate the window Fox was thrown out of, only to not find him anywhere nearby.

"Fox! FOOOOX! ...Hey, I got steak for you! Get over here!" yelled Pikachu.

"STEAK?" said Charizard, popping his head out the window.

"I was kidding." said Pikachu.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE ABOUT STEAK! I SHALL NOW BURN YOU ALIVE!" yelled Charizard.

"Okay! Bring it!" said Pikachu. Before the two could start fighting, Meta Knight runs in between them.

"Stop it! You two are acting like childs! Charizard, have you seen where Fox went?" asked Meta Knight.

"OH. HE GOT DRAGGED OFF BY A YETI." said Charizard.

"...Yeti?" asked Pikachu.

"YEAH. HUNGRY CHAP. HE WANTS TO HAVE FOX FOR BREAKFAST. I DON'T BLAME HIM. SOMETIMES I DREAM OF ROASTING FOX TO A CRISPY BROWN, AND I SERVE HIM WITH-" began Charizard.

"Too much info." said Pikachu disgusted. Him and Meta Knight leaves to look for Fox. After several minutes, they manage to locate a cave.

"Greetings yeti, wherever you are. We're here to keep you from eating our friend." said Meta Knight upon entrance.

"Dude, shut up. Do you want to be lunch?" asked Pikachu. But then a white furry creature showed up to greet them.

"Ah! Visitors! Come in! Want to have some breakfast?" said the yeti. He lead them into the kitchen, where they saw Fox, who was hanging uipside down from a rope.

"Hey guys! Are you eating breakfast here too?" asked Fox.

"You're the breakfast idiot!" yelled Pikachu.

"Really? Weird. My arm doesn't taste delicious. Why would the yeti eat me?" asked Fox.

"Not now Fox, the adults are talking." said Meta Knight. He turned to the yeti. "Please let go of my friend. Getting eaten on Christmas isn't a great prospect."

"Well too bad. All of the edible animals are hiding, and this fox thing looks really delicious." said the yeti.

"My arm doesn't taste good though!" yelled Fox.

"Besides, I just want a Christmas breakfast." said the yeti.

"Alright, how about we just go get you food? Ya know, one's that aren't actually people?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm okay with that. But if you fail, I'm having you for desert." said the yeti.

"B-BUT META'S MORE SQUISHIER! He's a better desert!" yelled Pikachu.

"Wh-What!" said Meta Knight surprised.

"Well, you are squishy." admitted Fox.

"Yeah, that's true. I'll eat the squishy thing if you don't bring me food." said the yeti. Pikachu and Meta Knight leaves to cave to head back to the castle.

"So, what do you think a yeti would like?" asked Meta Knight.

"Falco?" suggested Pikachu.

"He's a fan favorite."

"Wario?"

"I'm pretty sure he would give they yeti stomach indigestion."

"Link?"

"Will you please stop suggesting people? Could you please start suggesting actual food?" asked Meta Knight.

"How about a turkey?" asked Pikachu.

"Yes, it's a good idea. However, the store is several miles away, and the only place to find a turkey here is at the Christmas feast." said Meta Knight.

"That's perfect!" said Pikachu.

"It's suicidal. All of the Smashers will be at the feast, and will probably beat us to a bloody pulp as soon as we grab it. Plus, I'm not fond of stealing." explained Meta Knight.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." muttered Pikachu.

_At the Christmas feast..._

"...amen. Alright everyone. It's finally time to dig into the feast. Except me since I'm a robot." said the Ancient Minister.

"HOORAY!" cheered everyone.

"Hey, where'd the turkey go?" said Bowser.

"He did it." said Pikachu, pointing at Toon Link. Toon Link blinked.

"...What?" asked Toon Link. But he is then stampeded upon by angry, turkey-hungry Smashers. Meta Knight sighs.

"One day, you shall suffer for your acts of theivery," said Meta Knight as Pikachu walked off, hiding the turkey behind his back.

_Back at the yeti cave..._

"OM NOM NOM." said the yeti, who was eating the turkey.

"Glad you're happy. Can we please have our friend back?" asked Meta Knight.

"Hey Fox, isn't the blood getting to your head?" asked Pikachu.

"Well, I don't have a brain." said Fox.

"Figures." muttered Pikachu.

"So there is more room for blood! Cool huh?" asked Fox.

"Hmm... Delicious. Oh, your friend? I'm not giving him back." said the yeti.

"But we had a deal." said Meta Knight coldly, hand on his sword.

"No. The deal was for me to not eat your friend. Instead, I'm going to give him as a present to my friend Dave." said the yeti.

"Hooray! I'm valuable!" said Fox.

"Then again, he'd probably regift it for my birthday." muttered the yeti.

"Hoora- Wait... Was that an insult?" asked Fox.

"Let me guess, we have to go buy your friend a gift?" asked Pikachu.

"Yes. He'd prefer something in the 500 to 1000 Smash Coin price range." said the yeti.

"...Or..." said Pikachu. He then pulls out a Smart Bomb from behind his back.

"Pikachu!" yelled Meta Knight.

"You let go of Fox, or I'll blow this place to hell!" yelled Pikachu.

"I'll devour your soul before you do that!" yelled the yeti.

"Wait, you could do that?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah, he tried to do it to me. I'd taste more delicious without a soul!" said Fox.

"Get out of my home, now!" yelled the yeti.

"STOP! STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Meta Knight, going in-between them and drawing his sword.

"Christmas is supposed to be a time where you're kind to all of humanity. Or pokeallity, or Popstariallity, or whatever. The point of this is that you must be kind and honorable to others and this day. It isn't about presents or roasting people to a golden brown." explained Meta Knight. Pikachu and the yeti looked ashamed.

"Sorry I wanted to blow up your home." said Pikachu, throwing the Smart Bomb into a corner.

"I'm mostly sorry. I just wanted a good Christmas. No one usually visits me since it's so far out, and there aren't any good Internet connections from this place." said the yeti.

"See? I'm glad you guys made up." said Meta Knight happily.

"Hey, I think I can wiggle myself free..." said Fox. He struggled a bit from his bonds and he ends up falling... on top of the Smart Bomb. A faint clicking sound is heard.

"Oh dear." said Meta Knight.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" yelled Pikachu. Him, Meta Knight, and the yeti storms out of the cave as it blows up with Fox in it.

_Night time..._

"That was an awesome day!" said Fox.

"Christmas always is." said Pikachu.

"I will be turning in for the night. Good night Fox and Pikachu." said Meta Knight.

"'Night." said Pikachu.

"Merry Christmas!" said Fox.

"Goodnight yeti-san." said Meta Knight before leaving the room. The yeti was inside Fox and Pikachu's room, sleeping in Fox's bed.

"I call the other bed!" said Pikachu.

"Aw... But the last time I slept on the floor, the Pikmin dragged me off and beat me up for lunch money..." murmurred Fox, getting onto the floor.

"...Heck, it's Christmas. You can have the bed Fox." said Pikachu, smiling.

"Hooray!" said Fox.

_THE END_


End file.
